


I'll Wear Them Like Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost Caught, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Lorde inspiring me to write, MILF ignoring, No Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smallest Amount of Fluff as well, Smut, Swimming Pools, Teasing, The Littlest Amount of Angst, storage room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Summer in Hawkins, Indiana. Billy works as a lifeguard, which his girlfriend happily takes advantage of. Smut ensues.





	I'll Wear Them Like Gifts

It’s a usual lazy Tuesday afternoon for Carmen, with not too much on the program. The fan rotates a cool breeze through her bedroom on one of the hottest days in Indiana, a steady 93°F.  
She huffs, sitting up straight on her blue bedspread, the one her mom made for her last Christmas. Waving her fingers in between in the stitches – why was it on her bed in the first place? It’s _summer_ for God’s sake – she wonders about Billy. Billy, who’s father made him get a job, only to be rid of him all summer long, only to take the earnings Billy made. For Max and her mom, to support the family, his father had claimed. Billy went along with it and Carmen stayed quiet, knowing that the money Billy would make with his job as a lifeguard would be spent on nothing else but booze. Another huff. She can’t tell if it is in frustration or because of the heat. Or both.

“Why don’t you go for a little walk?” her mother offers, a smile hiding obvious annoyance by her daughter’s tossing and turning. A command disguised as a suggestion, her mother was good at that. leaping of the bed, Carmen nods, grabbing her swimming bag on the way out.

“I’ll be at the pool,” before a potential protest follows, the door closed behind her. Billy would be glad to see her, at least. They have plans for the next day, drive to the closest beach in his Chevrolet Camaro, probably talk about leaving Hawkins and never, ever coming back. She’d sit in his lap and he’d kiss her neck, buy her orange juice and tell her to eat shit and die when hinting at anything romantic. He isn’t one to say the L-word, not out loud at least, but she doesn’t mind. She knows he cares for her, no matter his choice of words.

Bright colored sunglasses resting on tanned noses, the clattering laughs at unfunny jokes by girls in neon bathing suits for teenage boys dressed in nothing but block pattern swimming shorts, a Tears for Fears hit playing on a nearly-too-loud radio. It’s summer in Hawkins alright.  
She enters the swimming pool, greeting several of her high school classmates that decided on taking a dip today too, before she heads to the small cube shaped changing stalls. A red bathing suit. She had bought it with Billy, who told her to get it because it matched his lifeguard shorts, but she saw the twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle that told her he’d rather see it next to his lifeguard shorts. On the floor. Preferably while he-

“Can you hurry up? There’s other people who’d like to change too, you know. It’s a community pool after all, which makes the changing stalls community property too. You don’t have the exclusive right-” Carmen lets the nagging voice fade to the back of her mind, ignoring the rapid sound of knuckles connecting with wood. When finished, she swings open the door of the changing stall, ignoring the stabbing eyes of a mother she faintly recognizes, a 3 year old who looks like he is about to cry in her arms.

The swimming pool is filled with tangled together bodies, kids with bright smiles who hit each other with pool noodles, teenagers who actively try to avoid getting splashed and mothers who help their toddlers float. She spots an empty lounge chair, right across from the lifeguard post where Billy resides. Billy has yet to spot her, which gives her the time to observe him. She likes looking at him, especially when he isn’t aware of her vicinity. When he sleeps next to her, his frown relaxed, his mind tranquil and his dirty blond hair a mess, she likes watching him the most. He is all hers in those moments.

Once her blue-with-white-stripes towel is draped over the lounge chair and she’s settled with a book on her lap, a woman has engaged into a conversation with Billy. Mrs. Wheeler, _Karen_ , Carmen remembers. She’s seen her around the pool an awful lot for someone who had three children, one Billy’s age, and a husband, but it doesn’t worry Carmen. Neither do Mrs. Wheeler’s breasts all but grazing Billy’s chest. It is no secret that Billy was attractive to the housewives of Hawkins, as he has told her countless times before. She’s aware it is to get a reaction from her, but if anything, it makes her laugh. She sees right through his attempts at making her jealous, as she has always seen through every single part of him, the ones he likes and the ones he doesn’t like. Billy need reassurance that he is hers, and she is his. There is not a doubt about it in her mind. When his blue eyes find her hazel ones across from the pool and past Mrs. Wheeler’s boobs, she sends him one of her most innocent smiles. Before she can gauge his reaction, a shadow falls over her lounge chair.

“Hey, uh, Carmen, right?” she looks up, straight into the face of Evan Fitzgerald, who has been in her geography class every. single. year.

“Haven’t seen you since graduation.” Which was less than a month ago. She sends a honey sweet smile his way regardless.

“Hi Evan. It’s nice to see you again,” she politely greets him, ambiguously wondering why he would speak to her now, after four years of high school and not more than a conventional ‘hi’ in the corridors of Hawkins High.

“So, you come here often?” he asks her, shoulders seemingly slumping with every spoken word. She thinks it’s kind of adorable. “I’m sorry. I’m afraid I’m not really good at stuff like this.”

Before she can respond to his kinda adorable, kinda awful attempt at flirting with her, swimming shorts as red as Evan Fitzgerald’s face enter the corner of her eye.

“Move it before I get you banned from the pool, dipstick,” Billy’s voice, laced with annoyance and aggression comes from behind Evan. “She’s taken.”

“Eat shit and die, Hargrove,” Evan mutters under his breath before making his exit. Carmen looks up at Billy, who’s hate filled ocean eyes are already on hers.

“We’re matching,” she sheepishly remarks, pointing at her red bathing suit. A glister in his eyes.

“What the fuck was that? Who the fuck was that?” he says, ignoring her matching swimwear comment. Did no one in this small town know each other? This was getting ridiculous.

“Evan Fitzgerald. He was in our geography cl-,“ before she can finish her sentence, Billy grabs her wrist.

“Come with me,” he speaks through gritted teeth. Her book, that had previously been resting in her lap, clatters to the ground, but she can’t care, not really when the blood is thumping in her ears. She knows exactly what he was planning with her, and she can’t help but sincerely thank Evan Fitzgerald in her mind when Billy pulls her past Karen Wheeler and her group of friends, straight into the swimming pool’s storage room. Maybe Billy working at the community pool has it perks, she thinks to herself.  
Once he closes the door behind the two of them, his blue eyes accusingly find hers.

“I think Adam Fitzgerald would love to take you out sometime,” the jealousy in his face is the only thing holding her back from correcting Billy on the poor kid’s name.

“I bet he would simply _love_ to take you to get some ice cream, maybe sneak his hand under your dress and feel how wet you are for him,” he pushes her up against the door, the handle painfully stabbing her in the back. Not that it bothers her. “Would you like that, hm?”

“Billy,” she whimpers, her hand reaching out for his face, but he catches her wrist before she has the chance. “Please.”

“Please what?” God, he is enjoying this. He is enjoying seeing her suffer and she loves him for making her. Carefully, she strains her neck, past his face, her lips against the shell of his ear.

“Maybe sneak your hand under my dress and feel how wet I am for you,” he chuckles unamused, spreading her legs apart with his knee, all without touching her where she needs him most. God, even the slightest skin-to-skin connection with him drives her wild. His fingers let go of her wrist, only for Billy to tangle them up in her hair.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he sounds husky and deep and _delicious_ , his breath hot on her already feverish skin. He pulls her dark brown locks down, smiling at her need filled eyes. “But do you deserve it?”

“Yes,” she says, not giving herself the chance to catch a breath. Billy’s smile only grows wider at Carmen fruitless attempt of trying to wiggle herself loose from his grip.

“Yes? And why is that?” he speaks, giving her the chance to plead her case. Now it is her time to smirk, moving her free hand down his toned chest. His disappears, but that does not weaken his grip on her hair.

“I came all the way over here to see you,” she starts, open mouthed kisses across his abdomen, “And you dragged me with me to this musty storage room, where anyone could walk in at any given moment.”

Speaking it out loud sends a shiver down her back and spreads a warmth across her lower half, as if saying it somehow makes it more real. Billy slowly lets her locks slip through his fingers, but keeps his hands on her face. By now, she is nearly on her knees in front of him.

“And…” she softly speaks, licking a stripe down his tummy, until she’s fully in front of him on her knees, her fingers under his waistband and her open mouthed kisses over the fabric of his boxers, right on the swell of his cock. “You want me.”

“Fuck,” he breaths, pulling her up, kissing her. She tastes like cherries and something unique, something so, so… so _her_. “Turn around.”

He doesn’t have to tell her twice, she turns to face the door, careful to avoid the door handle this time. He slowly slides her bathing suit down her body, kissing down her neck, her shoulders, her back, until the bathing suit fell to her feet.

“Billy,” she whimpers, needy and desperate for his fingers, his cock, any part of him in her.

“I can’t believe how desperate you sound,” there’s an obvious grin on his face, she can tell by his voice, even if she can’t see him. She pushes herself back against him, the full length of him through his shorts against her until a minimal grown leaves his lips. She chuckles, feeling victorious.

“You’re one to ta-ah,” Billy doesn’t give her the chance to tease him, his determined fingers finding their way inside her soaked core. They are thick and hot and even though she should be used to them, to him, by now, her legs shake under her in desire.

He kisses the side of her face as he presses himself against her, eager to feel her around his hardened cock. Once his thumb starts circling her clit, she bucks back into him, soft whimpers leaving her lips.

“Shh,” he whispers in her ear, ignoring the throbbing in his pants. “You don’t want them to hear you, do you?”

She shakes her head, knowing he expects it of her, but really, she can’t give a damn about other people right now, not when he makes her feel like she is going to explode from the inside out.

“If you’re nice and quiet, I’ll make you cum,” he whispers teasingly, which does shut her up. He smirked, fucking up into her with his now soaked fingers and grazing her tits with his other hand, plucking at her pebbled nipples. She can feel her heart beat in between her legs and God, she’s so close.

“Billy, please, God,” her fingers clench around him and she comes, as if he set a blazing fire inside of her. He chuckles into her hair when she comes down from her high, feeling spent but so God damned good.

“What would Adam Fitzgerald think of you if he saw you like this, trembling like a little cock hungry slut?” Billy mumbles against the hot skin of her neck.

“Evan,” she attempts at correcting him, but he pushes his cock past her entrance and the fingers he used on her in her mouth. She moans around them, taking all of Billy in like it’s her job.

She can hear people outside the storage room and prays to God that they will have the common decency to come in _after_ Billy makes her come for a second time, instead of robbing them from their intertwined state.

“Jesus, you’re so wet for me,” Billy distracts her from the people outside and she moans approvingly around his digits. “My good girl.”

His breathing is ragged as he pumps his cock into her tight entrance, over and over. He grips her hips, pulling her closer into him, like they can melt together and become one forever.

It doesn’t take him long to bring her back to the edge, not when he’s so fucking good at what he’s doing to her.

“Come in me,” she breathes eagerly, feeling the slap of his skin against hers. Billy groans as she clenches around him, smirking up at him.

“You play dirty,” he accuses her, and God, she feels so much tighter now, even better than before, and he’s so close-

“Yes,” she moans, “I’m your dirty, dirty girl.”

It’s what does him in. her dirty talk sends him over the edge, his cum pumping into her in shuddery ropes. She follows soon after for the second time, repeating his name like it’s a prayer.

When he finally catches a breath and he pulls out, she lets out a disappointed huff as she collapses to the ground. Billy chuckles, helping her up after pulling up his lifeguard trunks.

“I bruised your hips,” Billy mutters, sliding the soiled, red bathing suit back up her still shaking legs. She turns to face him, wrapping her tanned arms around his necklace obscured neck.

“I’ll wear them like gifts.”


End file.
